uss_solstice_ncc72718fandomcom-20200213-history
Warp Propulsion System
If one were to consider any of the ship's major components as its heart, the warp propulsion system would have to be the logical choice. The WPS, the single most complex and energetic element of the USS Solstice, is the latest version of the device that at last afforded humanity access to deep interstellar space, facilitated contact with other lifeforms, and profoundly changed all preeminent technological civilizations in the Milky Way. Technology 24th century Federation warp engines were fueled by the reaction of matter (deuterium) and antimatter (antideuterium), mediated through an assembly of dilithium crystals, which were nonreactive with antimatter when subjected to high-frequency electromagnetic fields. This reaction produced a highly energetic plasma, called electro-plasma or warp plasma, which was channeled by plasma conduits through the electro-plasma system (EPS). The electro-plasma was funneled by plasma injectors into a series of warp field coils, usually located in remote warp nacelles. These coils were composed of verterium cortenide and generated the warp field. Parts of the System * Matter/Antimatter Reaction Assembly ** Reactant Injectors ** Magnetic Constriction Segments ** Matter/Antimatter Reaction Chamber * Power Transfer Conduits * Warp Field Nacelles ** Plasma Injection System ** Warp Field Coils ** Bussard Ramscoop * Fuel Supply ** Antimatter Storage * Onboard Antimatter Generation The Role of Dilithium The key element in the efficient use of M/A reactions is the dilithium crystal. This is the only material known to Federation science to be nonreactive with antimatter when subjected to a high-frequency electromagnetic (EM) field in the megawatt range, rendering it "porous" to antihydrogen. Dilithium permits the antihydrogen to pass directly through its crystalline structure without actually touching it, owing to the field dynamo effect created in the added iron atoms. The longer form of the crystal name is the forced-matrix formula 2<5>6dilithium 2<:>1 diallosilicate 1:9:1 heptoferranide. This highly complex atomic structure is based on simpler forms discovered in naturally occurring geological layers of certain planetary systems. It was for many years deemed irreproducible by known or predicted vapor-deposition methods, until breakthroughs in nuclear epitaxy and antieutectics allowed the formation of pure, synthesized dilithium for starship and conventional powerplant use, through theta-matrix compositing techniques utilizing gamma radiation bombardment. M/ARC Power Generation The normal power-up sequence of the engine, as managed by the MCPC, is as follows: # From a cold condition, the total system temperature and pressure is brought up to 2,500,000K using a combination of energy inputs from the electro plasma system (EPS) and the MRI, and a "squeeze" from the upper magnetic constrictors. # The first minute amounts of antimatter are injected from below by the ARI. The lower MCS array squeezes the antimatter stream and matches its aim with the MRI above, so that both streams land at exactly the same XYZ coordinates within the M/ARC. The largest reaction cross-section radius is 9.3 cm, the smallest 2.1 cm. The stream cross-sections of the upper and lower MCS can vary, depending on the power level setting. ## There are two distinct reaction modes. The first involves the generation of high levels of energy channeled to the electro plasma system, much like a standard fusion reaction, to provide raw energy for ship function while at sublight. In the DCAF, the crystal alignment cradle positions the dilithium so that the edge of two facets lies parallel to the matter/anti matter streams, coincident with the core's XYZB 0,0,125, where 125 is the reactant cross section radius.The reaction is mediated by the dilithium, forcing the upper limit of the resulting EM frequencies down, below 1020 hertz, and the lower limit up, above 1012 hertz. ## The second mode makes full use of dilithium's ability to cause a partial suspension of the reaction, creating the critical pulse frequency to be sent to the warp engine nacelles. In this mode the XYZ coordinates are driven by the three-axis adjustments made by the DCAF and place the exact mathematical collision point 20 angstroms above the upper dilithium crystal facet. The optimum frequency range is continuously tuned for specific warp factors and fractional warp factors. Regardless of the mode employed, the annihilation effect takes place at chamber centerpoint. The M/A ratio is stabilized at 25:1, and the engine is considered to be at "idle." # The engine pressure is slowly brought up to 72,000 kilopascals, roughly 715 times atmospheric pressure, and the normal operating temperature at the reaction site is 2 x 1012K. The MRI and ARI nozzles are opened to permit more reactants to fill the vessel. The ratio is adjusted to 10:1 for power generation. This is also the base ratio for making Warp 1 entry. The relative proportions of matter and antimatter change as warp factors rise until Warp 8, where the ratio becomes 1:1. Higher warp factors require greater amounts of reactants, but no change in ratio. Other start-up modes are available, depending on the specifics of the situation. Warp Propulsion The propulsive effect is achieved by a number of factors working in concert. First, the field formation is controllable in a fore-to-aft direction. As the plasma injectors fire sequentially, the warp field layers build according to the pulse frequency in the plasma, and press upon each other as previously discussed. The cumulative field layer forces reduce the apparent mass of the vehicle and impart the required velocities. The critical transition point occurs when the spacecraft appears to an outside observer to be traveling faster than c. As the warp field energy reaches 1000 millicochranes, the ship appears driven across the c boundary in less than Planck time, 1.3 x 1043 sec, warp physics insuring that the ship will never be precisely at c. The three forward coils of each nacelle operate with a slight frequency offset to reinforce the field ahead of the Bussard ramscoop and envelop the Saucer Module. This helps create the field asymmetry required to drive the ship forward. Second, a pair of nacelles is employed to create two balanced, interacting fields for vehicle maneuvers. In 2269, experimental work with single nacelles and more than two nacelles yielded quick confirmation that two was the optimum number for power generation and vehicle control. Spacecraft maneuvers are performed by introducing controlled timing differences in each set of warp coils, thereby modifying the total warp field geometry and resultant ship heading. Yaw motions (XZ plane) are most easily controlled in this manner. Pitch changes are affected by a combination of timing differences and plasma concentrations. Third, the shape of the starship hull facilitates slippage into warp and imparts a geometric correction vector. The Saucer Module, which retains its characteristic shape from the original concept of an emergency landing craft, helps shape the forward field component through the use of a 55° elliptical hull planform, found to produce superior peak transitional efficiency. The aft hull undercut allows for varying degrees of field flow attachment, effectively preventing pinwheeling, owing to the placement of the nacelles off the vehicle Y-axis center of mass. In the event of accidental loss of one or both nacelles, the starship would linearly dissociate, due to the fact that different parts of the structure would be traveling at different warp factors Engineering Operations and Safety All warp propulsion system (WPS) hardware is maintained according to standard Starfleet mean time between failures (MTBF) monitoring and changeout schedules. Owing to the high usage rate of the matter/antimatter reaction assembly (M/ARA), all of its major components have been designed for maximum reliability and high MTBF values. Standard in-flight preventative maintenance is not intended for the warp engine, since the core and the power transfer conduits can be serviced only at a Starfleet yard or starbase equipped to perform Class 5 engineering repairs. While docked at one of these facilities, the core can be removed and dismantled for replacement of such components as the magnetic constrictor coils, refurbishment of interior protective coatings, and automated inspection and repair of all critical fuel conduits. The typical cycle between major core inspections and repairs is 10,000 operating hours. While the WPS is shut down, the matter and antimatter injectors can be entered by starship crew for detailed component inspection and replacement. Accessible for preventative maintenance (PM) work in the MRI are the inlet manifolds, fuel conditioners, fusion prebumer, magnetic quench block, transfer duct/gas combiner, nozzle head, and related control hardware. Accessible parts within the ARI are the pulsed antimatter gas flow separators and injector nozzles. A partial disassembly of the dilithium crystal articulation frame is possible in flight for probing by nondestructive testing (NDT) methods. Protective surface coatings may be removed and reapplied without the need for a starbase layover. Inboard of the reactant injectors, the shock attenuation cylinders may be removed and replaced after 5,000 hours. Within the warp engine nacelles, most sensor hardware and control hardlines are accessible for inspection and replacement. With the core shut down and plasma vented overboard, the interior of the warp coils is accessible for inspection by flight crews and remote devices. In-flight repair of the plasma injectors is possible, although total replacement requires starbase assistance. As with other components, protective coatings may be refurbished as part of the normal PM program. While at low sublight, crews may access the nacelle by way of the maintenance docking port. Safety considerations when handling slush and liquid deuterium involve extravehicular suit protection for all personnel working around cryogenic fluids and semisolids. All refueling operations are to be handled by teleoperators, unless problems develop requiring crew investigation. The key hazard in exposure to cryogenics involves material embrittlement, even in the case of cryoprotective garments. Care should always be taken to avoid direct contact, deferring close-quarters handling to specialized collection tools and emergency procedures. Emergency Shutdown Procedures Operational safety in running the warp propulsion system (WPS) is strictly observed. Limits in power levels and running times at overloaded levels could be easily reached and exceeded. The system is protected by computer intervention, part of the overall homeostasis process. Starfleet human factors experts designed the operational WPS software to make "overprotective" decisions in the matter of the health of the warp engine. Command overrides are possible at reduced action levels. The intent was not to create human-computer conflicts; rather, command personnel are trained to use the software routines to their best effect for maximum starship endurance. Emergency shutdowns are commanded by the computer when pressure and thermal limits threaten the safety of the crew. The normal shutdown of the WPS involves valving off the plasma to the warp field coils, closing off the reactant injectors, and venting the remaining gases overboard. The impulse propulsion system (IPS) would continue providing ship power. In one shutdown scenario, the injectors would be closed off and the plasma vented simultaneously, the system achieving a cold condition within ten minutes. High external forces, either from celestial objects or combat damage, will cause the computer to perform risk assessments for "safe" overload periods before commanding a system throttleback or shutdown. Catastrophic Emergency Procedures Under certain stress conditions, the WPS may sustain various degrees of damage, usually from external sources, and much of this may be repaired to bring the systems back to flight status. Complete, irreparable, and rapid failure of one or more WPS components, however, constitutes a catastrophic failure. Standard procedures for dealing with major vehicle damage apply to WPS destruction and include but are not limited to safing any systems that could pose further danger to the ship, assessing WPS damage and collateral damage to ship structures and systems, and sealing off hull breaches and other interior areas that are no longer habitable. Fuel and power supplies are automatically valved off at points upstream from the affected systems, according to computer and crew damage control assessments. Where feasible, crews will enter damaged areas in pressure suits to assure that damaged systems are rendered totally inert, and perform repairs on related systems as necessary. If the WPS is damaged in combat, crews can augment their normal pressure suits with additional flexible multilayer armor for protection against unpredictable energy releases. Engineering personnel may elect to delay effecting system inerting until the ship can avoid further danger. Exact repair actions dealing with damaged WPS hardware will depend on the specifics of the situation. In some cases, damaged hardware is jettisoned, although security considerations will require the retention of the equipment whenever possible. In the event that all normal emergency procedures fail to contain massive WPS damage, including a multilayer safety forcefield around the core, two final actions are possible. Both involve the ejection of the entire central WPS core, with the added possible ejection of the antimatter storage pod assembly. The first option is deliberate manual sequence initiation; the second, automatic computer activation. Core ejection will occur when pressure vessel damage is severe enough to breach the safety forcefield. Ejection will also occur if the damage threatens to overwhelm the structural integrity field system enough to prevent the safe retention of the core, whether or not the WPS continues to provide propulsive energy. The survival of the crew and the remainder of the starship is deemed in most cases to take priority over continued vessel operations. If the impulse propulsion system is operable, vessel movement may be possible to enhance survival prospects. Scenario-specific procedures within the main computer will suggest the proper actions leading to personnel rescue. During combat operations, the core will be commanded to self-destruct once a safe distance has been achieved. Damage sustained by the antimatter storage pod assembly may require its rapid ejection from the Engineering Hull. Since the antimatter reactant supply possesses the energy potential to vaporize the entire starship, multiply-redundant safety systems are in place to minimize the failure conditions of the pod containment devices. Structural or system failures would be analyzed by the computer as with the warp core, and the complete pod assembly would be propelled away from the ship. A manual ejection option, while retained in the emergency computer routines, is not generally regarded as workable in a crisis situation, due mainly to timing constraints related to magnetic valve and transfer piping purge events. Category:Engineering Category:Warp Propulsion Category:Ship Systems